Aquaman
Arthur Curry '''is '''Aquaman, '''an adventurer with half-human and half-Atlantean roots. His unique physiology as well as his roots allow him to survive both in land and underwater and give him incredible strength, speed, magic abilities, and more. Given the name '''Orin and Arthur Curry through his dual upbringings on both land and water, Aquaman is known as a remarkable combatant throughout the DC Universe and uses his remarkable fighting abilities and political influence to protect both worlds. Biography Powers '''Atlantean Physiology: '''Member of an offshoot of humanity that has biologically adapted to the conditions of underwater livelihood, Aquaman possesses a unique physiology that allows him to survive both underwater and on the surface and possesses a durability that allows him to take great amounts of harm from objects that would normally ensure lethality to the average human while not even flinching after taking damage from such objects. He can endure the deep pressures of underwater travel and possess superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman stamina, superhuman durability, and superhuman coordination as do other Atlanteans, but his royal bloodline makes him a super-Atlantean as well as superhuman in many facets, and, as such, he has greater physical capabilities than does the typical Atlantean. '''Amphibious Nature: '''Aquaman is capable of living underwater and on land. His childhood on land and his time underwater have contributed to this amphibious nature as the king of Atlantis possesses an undefined ability to survive on land for undefined periods of time as long as he is not dehydrated, though these periods of time that he is able to survive for on land are typically decided by the level of humidity in the atmosphere of the surface. His amphibious nature gives him abilities that are both useful underwater and out of the water, making him a dangerous combatant throughout the DC Universe. '''Enhanced Hearing: '''Aquaman's hearing is several times more acute and efficient than the normal human capacity both on the surface and underwater. '''Enhanced Smell: '''Aquaman's hearing is several times more acute and efficient than the normal human capacity both on the surface and underwater. '''Energy-Heat Resistance: '''Aquaman is extremely resistant to energy heat based attacks and has proven such from his various battles with Black Manta both on the surface and underwater. '''Superhuman Strength: '''Aquaman possesses great levels of superhuman strength that are several times greater than the average human. His strength is 150 times greater than the human's maximum level of strength on estimation and Aquaman has shown to be a dangerous combatant, being capable of lifting entire vehicles with ease without breaking a sweat to entire submarines. '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Aquaman's stamina is so great that he is rarely fatigued, often fighting villains such as Black Manta in dehydrated and humid environments and defeating them. His great superhuman stamina is factored into his title as being one of the greatest swimmers and being able to withstand entire battles with those equal to his own class underwater. '''Superhuman Durability: '''Aquaman is durable to most forms of harm. Bullets are said to rarely even scratch or faze him and it takes militaristic units of firepower to even harm Aquaman most of the time, making him one of DC's most powerful superheroes when it comes to his durability and superhuman levels of endurance. Of course, these levels of durability are doubled by his Atlantean heritage and his royal bloodline as well as his role as king of Atlantis, which naturally makes him the powerful Atlantean of his time considering his abilities and powers. '''Marine Telepathy: '''Aquaman has the ability to communicate directly with most forms of sea life and has had this ability since his childhood. Later, as a full grown man and king of Atlantis, his range and efficiency with this ability is so great that he has even managed to control and force creatures to obey his desires. This form of marine telepathy even extends to Aquaman's ability to communicate with even the tiniest forms of sea-life, cementing his powerful telepathic abilities with marine creatures in stone. '''Hydrokinesis: '''Aquaman has the ability to control water and manipulate it in various forms. The range of this ability is so powerful that he apparently has the ability to control the slightest forms of water in areas on Earth where there might appear to be virtually no forms of water whatsoever, arguably making him one of the most effective bearers of hydropower there is on Earth when it comes to his ability to control and manipulate water. This also serves as a counter to his weakness when it comes to deprivation of water. Abilities Equipment Relationships Gallery Category:Humans Category:Atlantean Category:Royalty Category:Curry Family Category:Atlantean Royal Family Category:Sorcerers Category:Amphibian Category:Leaders Category:Aquamen Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Aquaman Stories